Skin Deep
by GreenPaw
Summary: To the world Adrien Agreste has everything: looks, money and fame. He's the embodiment of perfection. But no one is perfect. He should know, Kagami dumped him when she realised he wasn't. Yet when Ladybug claims she's not attracted to Chat Noir, he takes up the challenge to seduce her as Adrien. (Aged up erotica)
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

Perfect. Why did everyone believe that Adrien Agreste was perfect? A sneer pulled hard at the model's lips as he lifted his squat glass and swirled its clear contents before swallowing the remainder of the gin and tonic. A laugh escaped him when the slice of lime hit his nose. See, not perfect. A perfect gentleman wouldn't have thrown his head back and ended up with a piece of fruit on his face.

Plucking away the offending item, Adrien dropped it into the glass now only containing melting ice cubes. Alcohol wasn't the answer to anyone's problems but the warm burn down to his belly was a nice distraction.

Two years he'd been with Kagami. And now she was gone. Because she'd learned that Adrien Agreste wasn't perfect. Shaking his blonde head, the model massaged the bridge of his nose as he looked down at the piano keys before him. While he'd loathed the forced lessons in his teens, Adrien had come to find playing a great way to express or release his emotions.

Ballads of broken hearts had been his tunes of choice over the last hour but even he was starting to tire of the sombre mood. When it came down to it, Kagami had never really been the woman he'd wanted anyway. No. The woman he wanted wore a skin tight scarlet bodyglove with black spots and refused to acknowledge his feelings. Adrien snorted at the thought, she'd congratulated Chat Noir when he'd announced he had an official girlfriend in his private life. A significant part of him had hoped she'd be jealous. He should have known better.

Raking a hand through his shaggy hair, Adrien pushed back the piano stool and walked to the panoramic expanse of windows which overlooked the city. Now at twenty, he had his own apartment and it was just as ostentatious as the family mansion. Primarily because his father had to approve his new digs before allowing his prodigy into the world on his lonesome. Green eyes rolled, like he was alone, his bodyguard lived in the smaller apartment below for supposed security reasons.

Turning out the lights, Adrien leaned against the wall and watched the night cityscape. A faint snore from Plagg had the model turning his head. His thick blonde fringe tumbled into his eyes at the motion and Adrien had to blow a huffing breath upward to cast it aside. He needed a haircut, although once styled and set with product it would look as perfect as he was supposed to be. Freshly showered meant Adrien looked more like a long-haired nineties rocker.

With a glance at his kwami, the model returned to his study of the night. Perhaps a run as Chat Noir would make him feel more alive. Yet it was Ladybug's scheduled patrol night and she'd probably think he'd come out to flirt. Not that Chat Noir did that very often anymore. Monogamous boyfriend and all that meant he didn't stray. It was Kagami who found a better version of himself. Slightly older and more mature apparently.

Shaking his head at his own thoughts, Adrien raised his right hand to study his ring. Yet another point of contention with Kagami who had asked if he'd give it to her as a token of love. When he'd said no she'd given him the cold shoulder for a week. Thinking back, he hadn't missed her company all that much, just the sex. At some point the friendship between them had dissolved and the only thing they were good at was the horizontal bop.

He should have known it was over when she'd stop coming to him for that too. But then he'd had his hands full between akuma attacks and photoshoots. Kagami's main complaint about their relationship was his unexpected absences. "I can't rely on you, Adrien," had become one of her most repeated sayings.

If only she knew how many women were willing to take her place. The moment the news of their breakup hit the media, Adrien had been bombarded with fan mail. Much of which had been offers to fill the void Kagami left behind, or sometimes they requested that he fill their void – so to speak. Again, they thought him some picture-perfect man, either that or a commodity to buy. Adrien Agreste high-class whore. Now wouldn't that make his father combust in a complete fury.

Plagg let out a twitching snore, blurting out "Not my camembert!" as his paws moved frantically as if he were running.

Adrien decided to do his kwami a favour and relieve him of his bad dream. "Plagg, claws out!"

The tiny black cat had only a moment to pry open his eyes before he was sucked into the magical ring upon Adrien's finger. A shimmer of green light engulfed Adrien and dispelled to reveal Chat Noir. With his masked eyes closed, the Parisian hero dropped his head back and let out a relieved sigh. There was something freeing about being Chat Noir. It was like all his day to day worries were swept aside and all that was left was the excitement of being a superhero.

As an adult, Chat Noir was no longer the lanky teen. He was still lean but moved with the easy grace of a predator. Chat Noir loped more than walked. The tight black fabric covering his body only helped to accentuate the definition of muscles which lay beneath. Years of being a superhero meant Chat Noir had a physique which made many a woman (and some men) drool at his very presence. Heck, his body was one of the reasons why Gabriel's swimsuit catalogues were so popular. Despite this, Ladybug never looked at Chat Noir with any sort of desire in her eyes. Hell, he'd probably faint if she ever did.

Slinking out to his balcony, Chat Noir removed the baton from his back and extended it so he shot upward. Leaning forward had the pole tilting which sent him sailing into the cool night air. With very little effort, Chat Noir distanced himself from his home and found a quiet spot amongst the rooftops.

Dropping into a crouch, the feline hero scanned from left to right before sitting down and dangling his legs over the rooftop edge. From what he could tell the place beneath him was empty. It was currently for sale and he'd not seen any lights on within it for the last couple of weeks.

Leaning back, Chat placed his hands on the tiles behind him as he gazed up at the stars. Unfortunately, the sky was dotted with clouds, blocking out his view. Regardless, green eyes were slowly dimmed by the heaviness of his eyelids. There was peace to be found when alone like this. The faint scent of rain touched his nose, but Chat didn't care. If he were to be caught in a sudden downpour, so be it.

With the wind gently tousling his hair, Chat Noir's eyes closed completely and he gradually sank down to lie on his back. Sleep was in the process of embracing him when a light thump nearby had green eyes fluttering open. Cat ears twitched as they honed in on the sound of footsteps, the gait very familiar.

Chat Noir remained on his back but stretched his arms over his head. "Good evening, milady."

She paused to look down at him. "It's been a long time since you've called me that."

A wry smile settled on his face. "I'm single again."

Ladybug let out a groan. "You're not going to go super flirty on me now, are you?"

Anger flared through his veins at her pointed comment and he rose to his feet. "I call you milady once in two years and suddenly you're worried I'm going to be inappropriate with you? I'm not some fanciful teen infatuated with you anymore, Ladybug. So, you needn't worry."

The heroine leaned away from him as shock lit her features. "Okay, calm down, Chat. I was teasing more than anything." She said with raised hands.

"I'm sorry," he said while letting out a heavy breath. A gloved hand lifted to massage his forehead. "It's been a gruelling few weeks."

Ladybug laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, I know what it's like to be dumped."

Chat Noir arched a masked eyebrow at that. "Wonder boy dumped you?"

"Pft, ages ago. We had this discussion like 18 months ago."

He hadn't forgotten, he just liked the idea that she was no longer with the douche, whoever he was. The only clue Ladybug had ever dropped was that her ex played guitar. Chat Noir had assured Ladybug that piano players had much more dexterous fingers, meaning they were much better lovers. She'd slapped his chest at that comment. It had been worth the reaction.

Ladybug dropped her hand from his shoulder but stepped a little closer. "So, um, what happened?"

Letting out a sigh, Chat Noir told it as it was. "She found a better version of me, apparently."

"What?" Ladybug's pert nose wrinkled in disgust beneath her mask. "That's total crap. There's nothing wrong with you."

"Says the girl who frequently rejected my advances."

"That's because I'm not attracted to you. She was."

Chat Noir inwardly flinched. While he'd convinced Ladybug some time ago that he no longer held a torch for her, he was yet to actually extinguish the damn thing. Why he couldn't move beyond his feelings for her was utterly frustrating. Though he'd never admit it, there were times when he'd visualised his partner beneath him instead of his girlfriend. Then of course he'd been racked with guilt over such thoughts, despite keeping them to himself.

Ladybug seemed to realise that she'd upset him. "Hey, we can talk about something else if you'd rather?"

Chat Noir lifted his chin. Feline eyes met round blue ones. "Why don't you find me attractive?"

"Well…" Ladybug gestured her hands in vague loops as she thought, "…you've always been my partner and when we met I was interest in someone else. So, I guess, I never saw you as anything more than a friend."

Green eyes narrowed as he leaned towards her. "What you're telling me is that you friend zoned me, correct?"

The heroine's lower lip turned downward as she contemplated his words. "Yeah, I suppose."

"Interesting," Chat said absently as he rocked back on his heels.

"What's interesting?"

Ladybug's curiosity had Chat Noir snapping out of his reverie. He considered how much he could say, given that she was still so strict about keeping their alter egos under wraps. Shrugging it off, he began to explain. "In my personal life I do not lack for female attention. If anything, I'm overrun with it. Which makes me wonder," his gaze was intent upon his partner as he loomed over her, "would I enrapture you when I'm not Chat Noir."

Blue eyes widened as she took a step back from him. A nervous giggle escaped his partner's lips. "Attracted to you outside the mask? Come on Chat. That's not going to happen."

"Really?" his tone was low and a little dangerous. "Is that a challenge?"

"Hardly, besides we're not allowed to know each other's secret identities."

A smirk settled on Chat Noir's lips. "You've come across me before without my mask on. You just didn't know it."

That had her eyes widening in shock. "Wait. What?"

"You heard me. You've seen me before and you had no idea I was Chat Noir."

"Well, seen is one thing. I mean, if we didn't talk or anything, of course I wouldn't know it was you."

The way she rushed her words and waved her hands gave Chat Noir the distinct impression that she was flustered by this revelation. He inched a little further into her personal space. "We've spoken and interacted. You didn't recognise me."

She was leaning away from him again and he heard her swallow. "This isn't a good idea."

Chat Noir crossed his arms and leaned back. "Why? Are you afraid I'll actually seduce you?"

Ladybug had the audacity to laugh, but it was the tint of a blush on her cheeks that gave Chat Noir hope. "You seduce me, as if."

"Not Chat Noir, just me without my disguise."

"And how do you suppose this will work?" she asked with brazen disregard of the possibility that he could actually do it.

"We've both been invited to the mayor's charity ball. We both go, but Chat Noir will have a pressing engagement elsewhere and will leave early. From there, my alter ego will sweep you off your feet."

"This fantasy of yours will never happen, Chat."

Dipping his head, he eyed Ladybug at her level. "Never say never."

* * *

**Okay, so it's like 1.30am here so I'll apologise for any typos or other errors. Had to write and lost track of the time while editing etc. **

**Do you think Adrien will be able to seduce Ladybug? Almost too easy... or is it?**

**Thanks for reading, and please give the review box so love. Cheers :)**

**FYI... The next chapter for 'Things that Bump in the Night' is almost ready too. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

In the following three weeks leading up to the mayor's charity ball, Chat Noir noticed something interesting. In every encounter with Ladybug, be it akuma fight or scheduled patrol, she would take a moment to really study his face. At first Chat thought he'd been imagining things, but then he'd caught her turning away in a flurry with a slight blush to her cheeks.

It made him wonder if she was trying to piece together his identity. Or perhaps she was scrutinising his features for a more intriguing reason. Was it possible that she was taking a deeper look? Pushing away the mantle of friendship to see him as a man rather than just her akuma fighting partner. Chat Noir could only hope. But given their past track record he wasn't overly optimistic.

Instead he focussed on the one thing he thought would make a difference, alluring her as Adrien Agreste. Already he had his suit picked out for the night, one that accentuated the broadness of his shoulders and back. The trousers were snug across his ass too. As a model he knew which of his attributes to flaunt.

Heck, he'd been posturing as Chat Noir for years in the hope that Ladybug would be enticed, well at least when he wasn't dating Kagami. Being faithful was important to him, and that's what really stung in his breakup with Kagami. She'd strayed while they'd still been together, only dumping him when she was photographed with her new beau.

Adrien had been hurt by her betrayal, yet he hadn't been as upset as he probably should have been. Their relationship had been dying slowly for some time. It ending had been something of a relief.

Some might have considered a month and a half too soon to move on, but when it came down to it, Chat Noir was only picking up from where he'd left off. Ladybug had always entranced him. To the point it she had been an awful distraction when he'd first taken on the responsibilities of being a superhero. But the longer they were together, he forced himself to focus on what was important. His role was to protect and support his partner, and it was a job he took seriously.

Age and maturity had given him a different insight from their early days. While Chat Noir continued with the playful banter even now in their partnership, he knew when to be serious. From the corner of his masked eyes, he snuck a peak at Ladybug and tried to ignore the intense yearning that flowed through him. She was watching him again but he didn't move from his current stance. He wanted her to look her fill. Damn, he hoped she was undressing him with her eyes.

It took all he had to keep his cat ears forward, yet his tail twitched against his will. Stupid magical belt. It was the tell for many of his moods. Letting out a sigh, Chat Noir dropped his head and briefly shook it. He needed to push these hopeful delusions away. Ladybug was not interested in him. She'd plainly stated it when he'd asked her outright. The only hope he had at turning her head was as his alter ego.

Her voice broke through his inner conflict. "Chat?"

Turning his head to the side, those feline eyes locked on his partner. "Yes."

"Are you alright? You looked a little lost."

Chat Noir didn't move. Instead he watched as Ladybug approached him. Her steps were light and fluid as a dancer's. Yet she hadn't always been so graceful. His gaze hungrily raked over her lithe body but didn't linger. Closing his masked eyes, Chat Noir's nostrils flared as he sucked in a steadying breath. He needed to shelve his desire for later. Or maybe he needed to get laid. The problem being that there was only one woman he wanted pressed naked against him and he was fairly certain she wouldn't be receptive to that idea.

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "I miss sex."

Ladybug baulked, and her gaze darted away from his as she dipped her chin. Clearly uncomfortable with the topic at hand. "Oh."

"More accurately I miss the intimacy of being close to someone you care about. If I really wanted to, I could find someone to have sex with but it would only be a physical release. I want that emotional connection. That need to be close to the person I'm with. To see her looking at me like I matter."

A myriad of emotions flitted across Ladybug's face far too swiftly for Chat Noir to read. "You miss your ex."

Chat Noir shook his head. "No. We lost that connection some time ago." He wanted to add more. To admit that it was her that he wanted, her that he cherished but Chat Noir knew the drill. She'd swat away his declaration in a heartbeat and he didn't think he could take it right now.

The warmth of Ladybug's hand touched his elbow. "You'll find someone, Chat. I know it."

For a long moment they stood staring into each other's eyes. Was she hinting at something or was he deluding himself again? Wanting to test her out, Chat Noir leaned forward with the intent of kissing her on the forehead. As expected, Ladybug's eyes widened and she danced out of his reach. She let out a nervous giggle. "Well I think patrolling is done for tonight. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the ball."

"I'll be there, with bell on." He smirked as he tapped the bell at his throat, "At least for some of the night." Then he threw her wink and watched as she darted away.

* * *

Marinette reefed at her pigtails as she paced the floor of her bedroom in a tizz. "Why did I agree to this, Tikki? Why?"

The red kwami eyed her chosen and considered whether or not she should point out the truth. She decided to hedge a little. "You wanted to challenge your partner?"

"No!" Marinette protested, then shook her head. "Yes. I don't know."

"I think you do know."

Blue eyes were filled with turmoil as she looked to her kwami. "I can't be with Chat Noir."

"But you've thought about it." Tikki prompted.

An exasperated snort sounded from Marinette. "I'd be lying if I said no." Gnawing on her bottom lip, she added, "I never expected him to grow up to be so, so… hot. Damn, it was so much easier when he was an obnoxious flirt."

"Was Chat ever obnoxious?"

"I suppose not. But it was so much simpler when he'd flirt and I'd turn him down. I didn't realise how much I'd miss his attention when he started dating. Heck, I was with Luka when it all began. I vividly remember how downtrodden Chat looked when I told him I was seeing someone." Marinette knew she was underplaying it. Chat Noir had appeared completely gutted when Ladybug revealed that nugget of information. Never had she seen her partner look more defeated than in that moment.

When he'd come to her a month later stating that he'd found someone too she'd been utterly relieved. Assuming that having someone of his own would cushion whatever blow she'd given him when delivering her own news. Yet there had been a hollowness in his eyes when she'd smiled and congratulated him. As if it wasn't the response he'd been seeking, and deep down she suspected it wasn't. Chat Noir was probably hoping for a reaction of jealously but she hadn't felt it at the time.

It was later when he was less playful and refrained from flirting that Ladybug realised how much she enjoyed Chat Noir's attention. But what stung the most was when he stopped calling her 'milady'. Somehow it felt as though she'd really lost him, even though he was still by her side whenever she needed him.

When her relationship with Luka came to an end and she expressed it to Chat Noir, she'd half expected him to end his own relationship to pursue her again. But that didn't happen. He'd remained with his girlfriend for another 18 months. And in that time Ladybug began to see her partner differently. While Chat Noir was still flamboyant and cheeky, he was also more serious when they were on their own.

This new maturity had her intrigued. She liked the comfort of being able to speak to him without the worry of him taking it as an open invitation that she was interested. If anything, Ladybug had become closer to Chat Noir. The sense of trust between them growing stronger because of it. Though perhaps it had always been that way for him. And it saddened Ladybug to think she'd taken so long to reciprocate.

But the moment Chat Noir had called her 'milady' again, something shifted inside Ladybug. The old endearment tugged at her heartstrings. When he admitted he was single again something akin to panic had stirred within her. She had accepted the status quo and now it was shifting again. Ladybug didn't miss the heated glances Chat Noir tossed her way when he thought she wasn't looking. Hell, she'd been doing the same to him. All because he'd put it out there that he wanted to seduce her.

Now she was in a quandary because she wanted him to do so. But her turbulent emotions and need for professionalism held her back from saying so. Ladybug and Chat Noir had to work together and a rift in their relationship, if things went sour, would leave the door wide open for Hawkmoth to gain the advantage he'd been seeking for years.

Drawing in a deep breath, Marinette knew what she had to do. She had to resist the temptation to be with Chat Noir. Even if she had no clue who he was unmasked. Surely his brazen style of flirting would stand out to her. No doubt his alter ego would saunter up to her and state some corny pick up line to try and win her over. When it came down to it, Marinette was feeling more and more confident that she'd be able to wheedle out her partner from the crowd and thwart his seduction before it really got started.

* * *

Regardless of her intent, Ladybug felt her heart thunder when she eyed her partner the following evening. He was waiting on the opposite rooftop to the Le Grand Paris. With his back to her, Ladybug was able to admire Chat Noir's physique as it was illuminated by the streetlights and spotlights below. Cat ears pricked up and pivoted her way as he turned his head and smiled.

"Fancy meeting you here, milady."

And there it was again. The use of his old endearment, causing her pulse to spike as it rumbled from his lips. She smiled in return, "Indeed kitty."

His masked eyebrows quirked at her sultry tone and his slit pupils widened a little further. "You're looking as ravishing as ever." There was no subtly in the way his gaze smouldered over her body.

Ladybug snorted. "I look exactly as I always do."

Chat Noir dropped his left shoulder and leaned down to look at her. "And I've always wanted to ravish you."

"You're laying it on thick tonight, Chat. I suspect I'll have no trouble picking out your alter ego."

At that Chat Noir gave her an enigmatic smile. "We'll see."

* * *

**Now then, this story was meant to be a short one but it keeps growing. My aim had been 3 chapters but I've already drafted 4 full ones and the start of 5, yet the story isn't done - apparently it has a life of its own. Let the game begin...**

**As always, thanks for reading, supporting and reviewing :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

With Ladybug's fingers settled in the crook of his elbow, Chat Noir walked side by side into the ballroom at Le Grand Paris. The mayor had gone all out to make the place look splendid and Chat had to subdue the sneer which threatened to spread across his face. His father had thrown some money at the event as well as supplying some of the outfits for the upper crust. Even Chloe would be wearing a Gabriel original gown.

Now there was someone he wanted to avoid while he was Adrien, at least if she was currently single. He hadn't spent much time with his childhood friend for some years. She'd had her nose out of joint when he'd started dating Kagami. The two had never gotten along.

Chloe herself was something of a serial dater. Never settling on someone for too long, or perhaps they couldn't take her demanding attitude. Having grown up with her, Adrien had a lot higher tolerance of her bratty behaviour. Still, he hoped that she was currently seeing someone, he didn't want to have to put up with her clingy attempts at flirting. Not when his intentions centred around getting Ladybug into his bed.

The thought had him glancing sideways at his partner. She was almost a full head shorter than him, not that he minded. Ladybug had always been petite. It was one of her traits which made her so attractive to him. Some base instinct liked that he was bigger than her, and able to shield her body from harm with his own. Although he'd much prefer to cover her in more intimate ways.

Inwardly slapping his wayward libido, Chat Noir returned his attention to the situation at hand. They were in a public place and he did not want to be sporting a boner when he was supposed to be circulating amongst the upper echelons of society. It was poor form, one simply did not mingle when obviously aroused.

Their first order of business was to be greeted by the mayor. Chat Noir was somewhat relieved when he took in the familiar tall figure with receding hairline. Yet a muscle in his jaw tightened when he eyed Chloe, her chin lifted haughtily. That icy blue gaze was piercing as she took in the two superheroes, although her behaviour was not unexpected.

Chloe had been most displeased when it became apparent that she would not be retaining the bee miraculous. It was a sore point between the three of them, one which Chat Noir hoped would remain buried for the time being. Thankfully the snobby blonde tossed her head away from them to bestow a dazzling smile to the dark-haired man who approached and draped an arm around her waist. It seemed her flavour of the month was at hand. Hopefully that meant 'Adrien' would get a reprieve later in the evening when he arrived.

Once pleasantries were exchanged the duo made their way inside where the other guests awaited. Chat Noir had made it clear from the get go that he would only be present for half an hour. This meant that they were cornered by Nadja Chamack almost immediately. She was followed by a number of other people wanting their moment to rub elbows with the pair of superheroes.

Thirty minutes practically flew by and Chat Noir said his goodbyes as he eased his way through the crowd. As he departed he made sure to give Ladybug a final wave and a cheeky wink. It was time Adrien Agreste made his appearance.

* * *

There was a major downside to being a local celebrity, Adrien had no real way of sneaking into the charity ball without being acknowledged. Fortunately, he wasn't the only person arriving fashionably late to the party. But what made him truly smile was the fact that he wasn't the only young attractive blonde man entering the ballroom. Up and coming singer Fabian Alenko was a few people ahead of him.

Knowing where Ladybug was located in the ballroom, Adrien watched with interest as Fabian was announced and stepped into the room. A smirk pulled at the model's lips as he saw Ladybug's eyes narrow as she scrutinised the singer. She probably assumed that he was a likely candidate for being Chat Noir. Adrien hoped the man approached her, no doubt she'd shut him down before he even managed to utter even a word of flattery.

Soon enough it was Adrien's turn. He shook hands with Andre and gave Chloe a brief hug in greeting before stepping into the room to be announced. He wore a warm lopsided smile as he gave a nod of acknowledgement to those around him, purposefully avoiding Ladybug's gaze. If there was one thing he'd learned in his personal life, it was girls came to him when he paid them little attention. It was bizarre but true.

The old adage of 'treat them mean to keep them keen' was all too accurate. Not that Adrien went out of his way to be cruel but somehow his lack of interest only spurred more adoration from his fans. As if the fact that he was perceived as unobtainable made him all the more alluring. It was a tactic Ladybug wouldn't expect. As Chat Noir he'd practically thrown himself at her and it never worked. It was time to try something different.

With steady patience Adrien mingled from group to group, slowly edging closer to his lady while paying her little direct attention. Once their eyes had met across the room and Adrien gave her a wave. The heroine had waved in return, though her smile seemed almost forced and her eyes somewhat livid. He didn't understand what that meant. Had he offended her as Adrien and forgotten about it?

* * *

Ladybug couldn't believe it. Adrien Agreste was here. Why? Why? Why? Worst of all he was single again and her dormant infatuation with him reared its ugly head, as if sensing a final opportunity to pounce. She'd been crushed when she discovered things were becoming serious between Adrien and Kagami. It had been one the reasons she'd caved and given Luka a chance.

Something had died inside her when she'd seen Adrien kiss Kagami as if she meant the world to him. She'd wanted him to look at her that way, to hold her that way, to love her that way. But nothing she ever did as Marinette ever turned his head. It was like she didn't exist as a girl to him. Or at least a girl to be desired.

She hated the way her heart skittered at the sight of him. That Adrien had someone grown even more attractive. How was it possible? How could a man be so delectably handsome to the point it was almost painful to look at him and know you could never have him?

What made it worse was the way his very presence eclipsed the idea of Chat Noir being out there unmasked while seeking to seduce her. The thrill thrumming through her veins had steadied to a dull throb. Every fibre of her being wanted Adrien's attention to be riveted to her. She was such a masochist, longing for that which was impossible.

Those dazzling green eyes had unlocked from her own gaze some time ago. Adrien was busy laughing and chatting with those around him. Why couldn't she move passed this attraction? Especially given how little she'd interacted with him since they'd finished school together. Marinette had tried to distance herself from Adrien, she had been sick of her own deluded hopes of being with him. And of course, her friendship with Kagami had pretty much disintegrated as well.

Ladybug rarely interacted with Adrien but when she did there always seemed to be a need to touch him. Be it carrying him away from danger or grabbing his hand and leading him to safety. Usually the akuma was some obsessed fan who didn't get what they wanted from him. Sadly, Ladybug understood them all too well.

The sudden need to escape had Ladybug shuffling on the spot. Those around her didn't seem to notice her change in mood as they continued to chatter. She found herself nodding with a polite small smile on her lips as she edged her way out of the throng. Once outside of the circle of bodies, she turned only to run smack bang into someone tall. With a very firm chest. And shaggy blonde hair.

Slowly Ladybug lifted her head and met the green eyes of the man she'd run into. It was the singer, Fabian Alenko. Ladybug swallowed hard. Was this Chat Noir without his mask? His arrival was conveniently after her partner's departure.

"Sorry," she uttered while placing a hand on his chest to create some distance between them.

Fabian's own hand was laid quickly over hers, keeping it planted on his defined pectoral. "Apology accepted, Ladybug. I've been hoping we might run into each other. Although I didn't think it would be literal."

Not completely corny but definitely within the parameters of Chat Noir's usual repertoire. She decided to throw one back at him. "At least you weren't carrying a wine glass, it would have been _catastrophic _had you dropped it."

The singer beamed at her. "Absolutely. Perhaps fate was on my side for once."

Good lord, he had to be Chat Noir. Although she couldn't think of a time when they'd crossed paths. However, she had saved a lot of people over the years. Chat Noir had stated they'd interacted but for how long? And when?

But as she stared at Fabien some of Chat Noir's other comments fell into place. Like the fact that he was inundated with women wanting to be with him. Fabian certainly fit that criteria. But what about a recent breakup? She wasn't someone who followed celebrity news, well with the exception of Adrien through most of her teenage years.

"Are you single?" Slipped out of her mouth before she could think better of it.

Fabian's grip on her hand tightened as his smile widened. "I am."

Ladybug's pulse leapt. This had to be Chat Noir and she was tired of chasing after Adrien Agreste. Perhaps it was time she gave in to her partner and finally let him have what he wanted.

* * *

A deep frown had settled on Adrien's face. Fabian was busy talking to Ladybug and she wasn't fobbing him off. A waitress stepped in front of his view offering d'oeuvres. The model wondered if he could lob one of the snacks at Fabian's face from this distance but decided it wasn't worth the wrath of his father at causing such a scene.

This was not going how he'd envisioned it. Ladybug was supposed to blow this guy off, not draw him in. The model raked a hand through his styled locks and moved into action. He wasn't being a passive bystander anymore. There was no catwalk strut to be had, just the predatorial loping of his alter ego as he ate up the space between them.

Nothing was going to stand in the way of his chance to finally win over his lady. Cutting through the crowd, Adrien stopped behind Fabian and slapped him on the shoulder. "There you are."

The singer turned with a perplexed look on his face. "Adrien?"

"Yeah, long time no see." The model held out his hand in greeting.

Fabian automatically reached for it and shook. "Uh, yeah. Not since Tokyo, right? That was a wicked night."

"Wasn't it just. How many women ended up in your room again? Was it three or four? The memory is a little blurry. Too many drinks."

"Um…" Fabian looked nervously to Ladybug and back at Adrien. "Two."

"Wild times. But then I've always been a one-woman man."

The singer tugged at his collar. "Yeah."

"You remember Lila, right?" Adrien said as he turned to look over his shoulder. "She's over there somewhere looking for you. Said she wanted a repeat of last Friday, whatever that means."

Fabian visibly paled. "Shit. Um, I just remembered I need to be somewhere."

"Oh, okay." Adrien turned to watch the singer scurry away with the frantic movements of a hunted man. The model allowed himself a smug grin before wiping it away and turning to Ladybug. "I guess Lila's reputation proceeds her."

His partner seemed to deflate, exhaling a "Yeah. I didn't realise he was an actual player."

There was something very defeated in her words and Adrien sensed there was more to it than he was perceiving. "Are you okay?"

Ladybug sniffed and rubbed her knuckle under her nose. "Just a little stunned. It kind of sucks when initial impressions are proved right when you thought you were wrong."

Again, Adrien got the feeling he was missing something important. Those vivacious blue eyes were dimming and welling up with tears. "Hey, you want to go somewhere less crowded?"

Flicking a glance up at him, Ladybug nodded and accepted his outstretch hand. "Yes please."

* * *

**Hmm, things are not going the way Adrien had thought but could there be a chance to swing them in his favour? Find out soon ;)**

**Now then, someone asked how often I update. I try to update weekly on at least one of my stories but it really depends on whether or not I'm happy to publish the next chapter and how creative my brain currently is. For instance, I fully intended on publishing the next chapter of 'Things that Bump in the Night' but I'm not happy with it yet, hence the delay. So it's probably easiest for you either follow my stories or me as an author and then you'll see when/what I've updated XD**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Reader, I know it has been a long wait for this chapter. I had intended on re-writing this one from Ladybug's POV to explain her feelings on the matter with more depth but after re-reading many months later I've decided it does work from Adrien's POV. Besides the chapter after this is from her point of view. You can thank a guest review for prompting me to post. _

_FYI... this chapter definitely deserves the M rating, so if that's not your thing turn away now! Otherwise enjoy the ride ;)_

* * *

_Chapter Four_

Adrien had screwed up. This was not the vibrant woman he recognised as his partner. Somehow the brief altercation with Fabian Alenko had fundamentally changed her mood. The model didn't understand where he'd gone wrong. Perhaps Fabian himself had said or done something prior to Adrien's arrival. Fuck, he needed to fix this.

With her hand firmly within his, Adrien opted to take her to his room. Yes, he had a room at Le Grand Paris for the night. It was kind of ridiculous but rather handy given the current circumstance. If Ladybug was about to cry, he was pretty certain she wouldn't want to be in public doing so.

She didn't say a word as they rode the elevator, nor when he led her down the corridor to his room. He expected some response when he unlocked his suite's door but there was nothing. Flicking on the lights, he dragged Ladybug inside with a tug on their still joined hands. The moment the door shut, Adrien pulled her into his arms. "What's wrong?"

A sob escaped Ladybug as she buried her face against his throat. Her gloved hands curled to grasp his jacket lapels as she huddled closer to him. "I thought he wasn't like that."

"Fabian?"

Ladybug nodded against his chest.

"What did he say? Did he threaten you?" Chat Noir would be paying the singer a visit later if he did.

"No. I thought… I thought. Shit, I don't know. I should have known it would never work."

Adrien's brow furrowed. "What wouldn't work?"

"A relationship with him, a romantic relationship. It could never work, not when I have to… to well work with him."

The model was silent as he pondered her words and then the penny dropped. "Shit. He's not Chat Noir."

Ladybug reared back, her hands clasped tight on his jacket as she stared wildly at him. "You cannot tell anyone his true identity."

Adrien shook his head, realising she'd interpreted him incorrectly, thinking it had been a question. "I mean he's not Chat Noir."

"You don't know that."

"Oh yeah, I do actually."

"You don't understand," she insisted, "I knew Chat Noir was coming back unmasked tonight. He told me as much."

"Fabian Alenko is not Chat Noir. He only got back in the country two days ago. For memory, you were fighting off an akuma three days ago with Chat Noir, correct?"

Masked eyebrows lowered in reflection before those blue eyes locked on his. "Correct."

"Meaning Fabian isn't Chat Noir."

The relief was evident as Ladybug's whole frame relaxed. "Thank goodness."

A heavy silence hung between them as Ladybug continued to hold onto his jacket and he onto her elbows. Adrien wasn't quite sure when he'd latched onto her but he was loathed to let go. They were alone in his room, where he'd aimed to get her. Yet the situation wasn't exactly romantic.

Ladybug appeared to be staring at his chest, almost as if she were afraid to look him in the eye. "You… you arrived late too."

"I did."

Again, there was nothing but the sound of their combined breathing which was increasing in pace. Ladybug licked her lips and Adrien instinctively leaned closer. The model was in a quandary. He desperately wanted to close the distance between them but was afraid of being rejected for the millionth time.

"Ladybug," he rasped and she lifted her head. A groan escaped him when he saw how big her pupils were. "Kiss me."

To his utter shock, Ladybug arched up on her toes and reefed Adrien down by his jacket and did just what he asked. Given their history he'd expected a slow chaste kiss but he'd been completely wrong. Ladybug was attacking his mouth with the kind of vigour he'd only fantasised about. As if she were relinquishing her usual sensibilities and giving in to her primal needs.

Then she was pushing him backward, against the wall with undeniable urgency while clawing off his jacket. Adrien lowered his arms so the garment could fall to the floor with a quiet thud. Not that he noticed the sound, his senses were overrun with the headiness that was his lady. With the jacket gone, he coiled his arms around her, pulling her closer as she tugged his shirt from the waistband of his trousers.

One gloved hand was suddenly trailing up his abs. The model moaned into her mouth as that hand climbed higher to tweak one of his nipples. Damn, wasn't he supposed to be the one doing the seducing? Because right now it seemed like the vixen in his arms was doing all the work.

Not to be outdone, Adrien lowered one of his hands to cup Ladybug's ass as the other cupped her breast. The heroine moaned and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. Damn he had no idea she'd be this responsive. His grip on her ass tightened as he ground his hips to hers, rubbing his erection against her abdomen.

But then Ladybug inched away from him, evoking a whimper from his lips until she grabbed the front of his dress shirt and yanked the two sides apart, sending his buttons shooting across the room. "Tie," he wheezed since she'd forgotten to remove that in her haste.

"It can stay," she breathed in the sexiest whisper he'd ever heard. Then her hands were working on his belt and he slumped against the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Should we take this to the bedroom?"

Ladybug shook her head. "You stay right there."

Adrien merely nodded as he watched her frantically undo his belt and unzip his trousers. She had them at his ankles in a flash. And then she was peeling off his underwear with a look of utter delight.

"Is this all for me?" she asked as she ogled his erection.

"Yes."

Her breathing increased with her excitement. "Good." That was all she said before taking his straining cock between her lips.

"Oh fuck," Adrien growled at the sensation of the welcoming warmth and wetness of her mouth.

Ladybug chuckled around him. The reverberations causing him to moan at the carnal pleasure. Her tongue circled his tip and up over his slit. The sensation had him closing his eyes but he quickly reopened them, wanting to sear this moment into his memory. Ladybug was on her knees with his cock in her mouth. It was an image he'd never thought would become reality.

Her eyes met his and it was almost enough to bring him undone. He dropped his hand into her hair, tugging one pigtail free. It was then that Ladybug began bobbing her head, taking him deeper into her mouth until his tip touch the back of her throat. Ladybug pulled slightly away in discomfort.

"Y-You don't have to if you don't want to." He assured her.

Those blue eyes looked up at him with a determined set. Oh, she was not stopping. To cement this, Ladybug cupped his balls with one hand, massaging them in time with each suck of her mouth.

"Yes, oh yes," Adrien chanted. "Don't stop." Then he lost the ability to speak as his hips jerked and he reached his peak. All that Adrien could do was let out a throaty groan as he sagged against the wall, his fingers latched onto Ladybug's hair like a lifeline.

She continued to lick and swallow down his load as he tried to catch his breath. "That was… that was… wow."

Ladybug finally released his cock from her mouth and wiped her face with the back of her wrist. Rising to her feet, the heroine snagged his tie and gave him a wicked smile. "We're not done yet."

"I should hope not."

"This way," she said with a playful yank on his tie, forcing Adrien to follow her. Although it was difficult with his pants around his ankles and his shoes still on. Ladybug slowed her pace and directed him to stand at the end of the bed. With a saucy smirk, she gave his chest a shove causing him to flop onto the mattress. She was at his feet in a second, removing his shoes, socks, trousers and underwear.

With this done, Ladybug took a step away from the bed and turned her back to him. One arm reached around to push her hair to the side while her other hand began undoing the long zip that trailed down her spine.

Adrien blinked in confusion. "I didn't think your suit had a zipper."

Ladybug glanced over her shoulder at him. "It didn't. Not until today."

The model swallowed, hard. Did that mean Ladybug had wanted Chat Noir to seduce her? In which case, why the hell was she with him as Adrien? Had she figured him out or would any hotblooded male do? The thought had him clenching his jaw.

But then Ladybug got to the bottom of her zipper and began peeling her costume from her shoulders. With her arms free, she pushed the suit downward, bending over as she slid the garment over her fabulous ass and down her legs. Underneath she wore a matching red lace bra and panty set. A very transparent combination, at least from the back.

Adrien was pretty sure he was salivating but he honestly didn't care. Ladybug stepped free of her costume and turned to face him. The cups of her bra were sheer red mesh, meaning her perky nipples were on display. The vision before him had his cock stirring back to life. Ladybug sashayed her way to the bed, crawling up his body until they were face to face. Then she rose up on her knees and sunk her thumbs under the lace at her hips.

While she held an air of confidence, there was a touch of unease in Ladybug's eyes. Was she nervous? And if so, why? Didn't she know that this was his own personal slice of heaven? Placing his hands over hers, Adrien helped guide the scrap of lace down her thighs to expose the dark patch of hair beneath.

"I can't take them off," she murmured as she looked down at him.

The model had no doubt that mischief twinkled in his eyes as he switched their positions, laying her on her back as he hovered over her. With deliberate slowness, he peeled her panties down to her ankles and over her feet. Tossing the scrunched up lace over his shoulder as he smiled at Ladybug.

Yet as he moved over her, the heroine kept her raised knees shut. "Having second thoughts?" he rumbled and prayed she wasn't.

Ladybug's teeth dug into her bottom lip. "I-I've never had a guy go down on me before."

Blonde eyebrows shot towards his hairline. "Never?"

"Never."

"Seriously? That boyfriend of yours was lousy."

The corners of her mouth lifted a little and her knees began to part. "He was."

"Let me show you what a real boyfriend is willing to do for his lady."

That smile broadened and her thighs opened. "I await your demonstration."

Adrien gave her a grin that was all Chat Noir. "Your wish is my command."

* * *

**Just so you know, I haven't completed the next chapter so it won't be coming quickly (ha, I made a funny). But I'll aim to get it written over the next fortnight. As always, thanks for reading and please feed the review box on your way out. It's always hungry.**


	5. Chapter 5

_So this chapter took a lot longer to write than anticipated. I'd started it ages ago but got distracted writing other stories. I have now completed the chapter and yes, it's a hot one. So any new followers, **warning:** this is intended for adult readers because Ladybug and Adrien are getting up to some very adult things..._

* * *

_Chapter Five_

Ladybug was panting as Adrien's blonde head settled between her legs. This was happening, this was really happening. And she was coming to realise there was a very high probability that Adrien was Chat Noir.

Yet she was reeling at the fact that Adrien had asked her to kiss him. Adrien had asked her! It had taken everything she'd had to not squeal. Years of lusting after him had been poured into that kiss. A kiss that had accelerated into something far dirtier. Ladybug had honestly thought that Adrien would have dissuaded her from removing his clothes, but he hadn't. If anything, eagerness had shone from those amazing green eyes as she stripped his body.

And then she'd taken in the magnificence of his beautiful body, particularly his straining erection. The man had been standing at full attention and she'd barely gotten started. Seeing him so aroused had given her a sense of empowerment and boldness she normally lacked when around the model. In that moment she wanted to live out one of her own fantasies, one where she brought him so much pleasure that he couldn't do anything but love her in return.

The way he'd moaned and writhed against her had been pure bliss. But Ladybug's mind was quickly brought back to the present as Adrien's tongue trailed over her folds. His large hands splayed over each of her thighs as he held her in place, eyeing her with desire as he lowered his head and licked her some more.

Ladybug fisted the sheet beneath her as Adrien slowly teased and toyed with her. His tongue delving and lapping at her most private place. Even his nose circled against her mound as he continued with his ministrations, his tongue working faster and harder as she arched her back of the mattress.

Intense pleasure rippled through her body, the sensation almost too much as she chanted his name. Ladybug reached for that blonde mop of hair, sinking and curling her fingers into his locks as she came apart. But Adrien didn't stop, that mouth of his continued to work her pussy until every last spasm of ecstasy faded.

By that point, Ladybug lay like a ragdoll, feeling completely boneless. Her chest rose and fell hard as she attempted to catch her breath. Adrien loosened his hold on her thighs and propped himself up on his elbows, the look on his face one of pure male satisfaction. "I can only hope this room is soundproof, otherwise everyone will know who it was that made you come so hard."

Ladybug would have shoved him at the comment but she was far too sated to bother. The man was a marvel in bed and they hadn't even gotten beyond oral. As if reading her mind, Adrien padded his way up her body on all fours, stopping only when he was looking her in the eye. Then he lowered himself over her while shifting his weight to his arms so she wasn't squashed.

"No come back?" he asked quietly while his gaze skimmed over her face, searching her expression for something. What he was looking for she didn't know.

Latching onto his tie, she pulled him closer, feeling emboldened from what he'd just done. "I don't care if they know, as long as you make me come again."

A grin spread across his features. "I always aim to please." Then his mouth was on hers in a scorching hot kiss that had her looping her legs around his.

"I want you," she rasped between kisses, "I need you."

Her words only seemed to spur Adrien into a higher frenzy of passion, as he shed the remainder of his clothes with vigorous haste. Returning to press his hot skin against hers, almost as if he wanted to be moulded permanently to her body. Arching her hips, Ladybug silently pleaded for him to fill her aching pussy. To finally feel the fullness of his straining length inside her, but the man was busy making love to her mouth with his own.

It was only when the tip of his erection touched the moist entrance between her thighs that she thought he was going to plunge inside her, taking her to the moon and back but instead he eased away from her. Pushing his weight to those muscular arms as dazzling green eyes peered down at blue, "I need to get a condom and I'll be right back."

Ladybug wanted to growl in frustration, she wanted Adrien now but the sensible part of her brain allowed the delay. Besides it gave her time to take off her bra. She watched as Adrien rifled through his overnight bag and pull out an entire box of condoms. An unopened 12 pack of condoms still covered in plastic. Had he been planning this? Shit, was he really Chat Noir?

Her mouth dropped open, the question sitting on her tongue. If she asked what would happen? Would he grin smugly at her and continue or would he stop? She did not want to stop and her jaw slammed closed. Instead she watched as Adrien tore the plastic from the box and found what he was looking for. Those smouldering eyes locked to hers as he tore open the foil wrapper with his teeth.

Then her avid attention was focussed on the way he rolled the latex over his erection, a very impressive erection. Suddenly she was off her back and on her knees, reaching for Adrien's sculped arms while dragging him back to bed. The model chuckled, clearly thrilled by her eagerness. Those sexy eyes took her in with a mixture of mirth and fervour.

"How do you want me?" he purred in such a throaty tone she wanted to tackle him. Heck, Ladybug decided to do so. With her hands on his biceps, she swung her weight around to toss him down upon his back and draped herself over him. A lesser man would have been shocked, Adrien however was grinning like an idiot. But he was her idiot and she fully intended on showing him as much.

Snaking her hands down his arms, she captured his wrists and held them above his head as she leaned down to brush her lips against his. "I want you willing and able."

"Oh, I am milady." And with that husky proclamation Ladybug had her answer.

"Chat?"

"Mm, _purrhaps_," he grinned but then he dug his heels into the mattress and thrust his body against hers. The slide of his cock slipping against her wet centre distracted Ladybug enough to stop talking.

She needed him inside her, right now. With her hands gripped tightly around his wrists, Ladybug gyrated her hips and took him in, sheathing his thick manhood in slow delicious increments while she watched Adrien bite his bottom lip and groan in ecstasy. Releasing her hold, Ladybug smoothed her hands over his palms and linked their fingers as she began riding the man of her dreams with deliberate slowness, watching every expression flit across his beautiful face. With his hooded eyelids and parted lips, Adrien was so utterly magnificent that she felt the waves of her orgasming building already.

Each time she thrust down on him, he arched up in time with her, so completely synchronised it made her certain that this was indeed Chat Noir beneath her. A cry of pleasure tore from her lips as she threw her head back, rocking faster and faster against him. The clutch of her fingers tightened on his as she reached her crescendo, shocked at how quickly she'd managed to orgasm.

But her shock was quickly wiped away as Adrien tugged his hands free from hers and rolled their bodies into the reverse positions. His hot mouth was on her throat, his teeth gently scrapping against her skin in the most erotic way as he trailed down to her pebbled nipple. The moment he sucked her breast into his mouth she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him to pump her with furious need.

That tongue of his toyed with her nipple before he moved on to the other one, his hips grinding against hers as he steadily thrust into her with measured strokes. Ladybug sank her fingers into his hair, raking his blonde locks from his face as he eased up to watch her. Those green eyes were full of passion and a sense of concentration that blew her away.

Chat Noir had spoken about missing sex, missing that connection of something that was more than physical. Right here was that link, that indescribable bond of being as close as humanly possible to another person. Of being one. Of loving someone both physically and mentally. In that moment, Ladybug had no doubt about the intensity of Adrien's feelings. Of Chat Noir's feelings. This was more than sex, this was making love.

She wanted to speak her mind, to explain that she understood but the flare of Adrien's nostrils, the strong flexing of his broad shoulders and increase of his pace stole her words. Instead she was climbing that mystical peak again, preparing to come undone but this time in tandem with the man of her dreams.

"I've waited for this forever," he exclaimed in a guttural growl, only to gasp and cry out her name as he found his own slice of heaven. Together they clung to each other as they crested that final peak, falling boneless in a panting heap of sweaty limbs.

Nothing had ever felt this good or this right. Ladybug's masked eyelids grew heavy as she held onto Adrien, loathed to let him go. Those talented fingers of his tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear as he looked at her with adoration. "I never want to leave this bed."

She couldn't help chuckling as she grinned at him in return. "I wasn't intending on leaving right away."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Ladybug's grin turned sly. "Besides, you have eleven more condom to go, right?"

Adrien's grin widened, "That I do."

"We should use some more."

"I totally agree."

* * *

Ladybug was on all fours with Adrien pounding into her from behind as the first rays of sunlight began to creep beneath the curtains. The whole night they'd alternated between sex and sleeping. She'd lost count as to how many condoms they'd gone through. Instead she'd concentrated on just how mind-blowing this encounter had been.

Adrien had taken her in the shower, against the fridge, on the countertop and over the back of the sofa. The man had been insatiable. But then, so had she. Even now, he was a coiled powerhouse, holding onto her hips as he drove himself into her with a determination that bordered on obsessive.

If he was Chat Noir, and she was pretty certain about that, here was years of pent up lust being unleashed upon her in the most primal way. Heck, she was just as randy having initiated at least half of their romps.

Those hands tightened on her hips as Adrien stopped, fully seated within her. His hands slid up her sides as he lowered his chest on her back, his arms dropping to bracket hers. That hot mouth of his found the shell of her ear and nibbled down to her lobe, avoiding her earring. "I need to see your face when you come," he rasped in her ear.

"Are you saying we need to change positions?"

"Yes, but I want to stay inside of you."

"That could be tricky."

The warm chuckle that sounded from him had her turning her head. "I have an idea," he told as he curled his arms around her torso and eased her up to sit straddled over his thighs, his cock still lodged within her pussy. "See," he said as he nodded towards the mirror opposite the bed. "I have a much better view and so do you."

Ladybug snorted, "You could see me all along."

"True, but you couldn't see me. Now you can." His hands skimmed over her belly and up to cup her breasts, his thumbs stroking her straining nipples. Then his right hand sunk down between her legs, touching where they were joined. "Now you can see each time I thrust in and out of your pussy, you can watch as my cock fills you over and over until you come."

Damn, she had no idea what a dirty talker Adrien could be. And she found herself immersed in following his suggestion, enthralled by the vision before her, so completely turned on that she came within minutes of watching their bodies move together.

"That's it, come for me Ladybug." And she did, losing herself in his arms as he brought her the ultimate pleasure. He held her up as he continued pounding into her body, quickly finding his own release as he stared at her from the mirror's reflection.

But as the blissful endorphins faded, Ladybug was starting to realise the magnitude of their night together. Here she was, still masked, making passionate love to her partner. Well, at least she was 99% certain that this was Chat Noir. He'd all but said as much. The little hints he'd dropped had clued her in but the actual declaration that he was Chat Noir had not been forthcoming.

Gently, she pushed his arms from her body and removed herself from his lap. "It's dawn, I really should leave."

Blonde eyebrows sank heavily over those green eyes while a fleeting glimpse of disappointment floated within. "This isn't a one-time thing, is it?"

"I'm…I'm not sure. I'll need to think about it." She would also need to confirm that he was indeed Chat Noir.

Ladybug picked up her discarded superhero suit from the floor and stepped into the leggings, pulling them up over her hips before sliding in her arms into the bodyglove. As she pulled the zipper closed, she turned back to Adrien to press a kiss to his lips. But before she could pull away he'd tangled his finger in her loose locks, deepening the kiss into something more. Almost as if he were trying to convey his feelings in that one affection expression.

With a hand on his shoulder, Ladybug pulled back. "I need to go, Adrien. We'll talk soon."

Seriousness lined the model's features. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

**And we have the secret identity conundrum - is he Chat Noir or isn't he? We know but Ladybug and Chat Noir are freaking oblivious to many things (Plagg will back me up next chapter). **

**Thanks for reading and I'll try to get the next chapter written faster. No promises, I get distracted by shiny things and video games - damn you Dragon Age and Mass Effect - you steal hours of my life!**


End file.
